Is That Someday Now?
by alyvalley123
Summary: When seeing Josh for the first time in a year, Maya gets reminded of the deal that both her and Josh had agreed on. Maya remembers the day like it was five minutes ago, but she wonders if Josh does, too. After the two meet up, it is to see if the deal is still on. Is there still a someday? Is it now?
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those chilly autumn days that Maya loved. It was a Thursday evening that Maya had been working at Topanga's. Her mother, Katy, had decided to go back to school for nursing and now worked part time at the hospital in the city, leaving Topanga offering her job to Maya at the cafe. Maya loved the idea and agreed. She was so happy to finally be as close to independent as she could get. She always hated asking for money, because when she was younger her and her mom were not in the best financial state. Even though they have Shawn now, she felt that it was still too much to be asking for money. Now, though, she could earn her own money and spend it on whatever she pleased.

This particular day was rather slow. _It must be the cold leaving people in their homes,_ Maya thought. Even though it was only fifty-five degrees out, it was rather cold coming from the eighty degrees that New York had weeks earlier. There was one table filled with a few students studying and then another taken by an elderly man reading a newspaper. Earlier right after school, Riley walked over with Maya, but left about an hour later saying that she had to meet up with Lucas at the library for a study date. Ever since then business had not been booming. The only thing there for Maya to do was stare out the windows watching the colorful leaves blow through the air, but even after some time she got bored of that and started doodling on a napkin.

She looked up as she heard the bell ring from the door opening. She saw four boys come in and take a seat at a table near the window. She watched long enough to realize that none of them were going to come order anything anytime soon, so she went back to doodling.

"Maya, you work hear now?" Maya heard a voice walking up to her. She looked up to find that it was Josh who had emerged from the group of boys she watched not long ago. She smiled at him in complete shock and happiness.

"Josh! Hey! Yeah! Yeah, I work here now. I started back in May, so it's been about four and a half months I'd say." She couldn't stop smiling. Maya had liked Josh for some time now, and hasn't seen in in almost a year. It was practically torture. She'd known he'd been busy with college, so he wasn't around too often.

"Well, congrats!" He said patting Maya's shoulder. "You'd think I'd come into Topanga's more often, saying that it is owned by my sister-in-law, and notice you working, but I guess never have time, and when I do it's only enough time to hit a local cafe by the university."

"Well you live a pretty busy life now, Boing." Maya really never let the boing thing go no matter how much it annoyed Riley. _You're talking about my uncle for Pete's sake, Maya,_ Riley would say. "I guess you have to manage your time now that you're in the big world."

"You're about to taste the big world, yourself. Senior year now, right?"

"Indeed."

"Are you excited? Do you know what college you're going to? Have any idea what you're going to go for?"

"Way to nail me with questions."

Josh looked down rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I just get excited about these things. I remember when I was a senior. Getting ready to graduate and head off into NYU to study psychology."

"You were always one to look into people." Maya thought back to the ski lodge days with him. He helped her, Riley, and Lucas solve the triangle that was never meant to be. He knew much about their friendship. Not everything, but enough to be able to put the puzzle pieces where they were meant to be, which Maya thought was just excellent.

"Yeah well, I guess you could say it's a talent," he joked half smiling to Maya.

Maya chuckled. "Well to answer your questions, yes I am excited, I've applied to a few colleges, but there's not one that sticking out mind that I must go to, and to wrap it all up I want to go learn to be a therapist. I've been through some crap, so why not help other children like myself get through their crap." Maya thought about this career choice ever since the middle of junior year, and thought that it would be a great fit for her.

"That's very interesting, Ms. Hart." Josh actually thought she would be a great therapist. He knew of her dungeon of sadness, and saw her fight through it. She really needed to share her secrets with the world. "I already know you'll be amazing."

"Thank you, Josh. I really do appreciate that." Maya couldn't stop smiling and neither could Josh. People have supported her in this, but for some reason she was grateful that he would back her up.

They both turned towards the crowded table of boys psssstsing loudly trying to get Josh's attention. "Oh, right they sent me over here to get orders."

"Oh shoot, yeah. That's why you came here." Maya was so caught up in her conversation with Josh that she forgot everything around her. She wasn't aware that she was working. She wasn't aware that she was in the café. She wasn't aware of anything besides the guy she liked standing right in front of her. "What can I get you?" Maya grabbed her notepad from her apron, took Josh's order, and rung him up. "I'll be out in a few minutes with all of the drinks."

"Thanks, Maya," Josh replied as he walked back over to his friends.

As Maya was making the warm beverages, she got to thinking about no other than Josh. She remembered that day at the Ski Lodge. He admitted that he liked her, and that they made a deal for someday. Did he remember that day? That deal? None of this had scrapped through Maya's mind recently. That last time she did see Josh was last year, when he was helping Riley study for the SATs. Their paths had never really crossed. Neither one of them spoke of the deal after they agreed upon it. What would happen now?

Maya finished up, placing all of the cups on a tray to bring over to the table. "Here ya go, Josh. Friends of Josh." She sat all of the cups down watching the boys scrummage through them figuring out which was who's. They all said thanks in illusion as Maya walked back over to the counter.

About forty-five minutes later, after serving three more people and doodling more on her napkin, Josh walked over. "We're about to head out, so I wanted to say goodbye before I left." Maya smiled at him and walked over to give him a hug. She wasn't sure if it was appropriate, saying that she hadn't seen him in a year, but he didn't reject it.

"It was good seeing you, Josh," Maya said as she let go and walked back around the counter.

"You, too." Josh smiled. "Oh, I forgot to ask you. Tomorrow is Auggie's birthday party, I just realized last night that I'm able to go. Will you be there?"

"Of course I'll be there. Did you forget that I practically live there?" Maya was clearly sarcastic about this.

"How could I not?" Josh laughed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Tomorrow," smiled Maya.

Josh walked off and waved to her as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Guess who I saw today?!" Maya came bursting through Riley's window nearly scaring her half to death.

"Ummm… Zac Efron?" Riley honestly had no clue who Maya could be so excited to have seen.

"Man, I wish. It was your Uncle Boing!" Maya screamed jumping over to Riley.

"Maya. Honey. Peaches. You have to get over this."

"And guess who I'll be seeing tomorrow?!" Maya was ignoring Riley's comment.

"Who?" Riley rolled her eyes, knowing exactly who it was.

"You're Uncle Boing! AAAHHH!"

Topanga and Cory jammed through Riley door. "Who's screaming in here?" Topanga asked concerned.

"Her." Riley pointed at Maya with a blank face.

"Me. Me. It was totally me." Topanga could tell how excited Maya was by her tone of voice.

"She found out that Uncle Josh is coming tomorrow."

"How'd she find that out?" Cory asked.

"I saw him today at Topanga's. Me. Me. I saw him with my own two eyes!"

"Well that's just wonderful," Topanga spoke sarcastically. Cory even rolled his eyes. Everyone in the family knew what Maya thought about Josh. At his moment Topanga decided that there was nothing to worry about in Riley's room, so her and Cory strolled off closing Riley's door behind them.

* * *

 **I'm so excited to be writing this story. I've been planning this for a while now, and am just now putting it all together! I've written some Joshaya fanfiction before. If you want to read it, it is called "Joshaya Clips", which currently has four moments about Josh and Maya. Definitely go check that out if you're interested.**

 **I should be updating again by the latest Friday, but if I'm not able to I'm so sorry!** **If you enjoyed this chapter and where the story is going so far, please don't be afraid to follow, favorite, and leave a review; I love reading them!**

 **~A**


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of waking up by a wonderful song played by chirping birds that morning, Maya and Riley woke up from a pounding against the bedroom door.

"Girls, wake up! It's eleven o'clock and the party starts in two hours," Topanga shouted through the door.

"Why does it have to be your brother's birthday?" Maya asked. "I want to sleeeeep."

"You're the one who decided that it would be a great idea to stay up talking until three in the morning." Maya went on about oblivious subjects to Riley the night before. There was a mention of Josh, school, her job, her future, and everything in between. Maya was apparently in a chatty mood.

"Come on girls," Topanga spoke again. Both girls decided that they didn't want to hear Topanga shout again, so they both managed to get up and make their way to the kitchen in hopes that there would still be breakfast left.

"Oh sweet, bacon!" Maya saw the food on her plate and practically ran for her seat.

"Try and eat fast, I need your girls' help setting up," Topanga said to them while pouring them each a glass of orange juice.

"Where's dad at?" Riley wondered just noticing that he was missing.

"He decided to wait last minute again to get a birthday present."

Fifteen minutes later, the girls were finishing up their breakfast when they heard a knock coming from the door.

"I got it!" came Auggie running. He had opened the door to see his favorite uncle. "Uncle Josh!"

Maya was so surprised to see Josh this early that she choked on her drink and ended up spilling it on herself. Maya happened to hear Josh giggling. _Dang it! He must've noticed. Just act cool. Act like you did yesterday, and you'll be just fine._

"Wrong hole there, Maya?" Josh calmed down his giggling, and walked towards Maya.

"Yeah, something like that," said Maya trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Come on, Peaches. Let's get you cleaned up." Riley grabbed Maya's hand and led her to her room. "Here, you can borrow a few of my clothes. I suppose you don't want to leave to go to your house now that he's here."

"You know me so well." Maya smiled as she watched Riley go to her closet to pick out an outfit for Maya.

"I picked out the grungiest clothes I could find." Riley handed Maya ripped jeans, an off the shoulder shirt, and a gray jacket.

"Awe, aren't you sweet." Maya smiled and took the clothes from Riley. Both girls had gotten dressed before heading back out to the front room with everyone.

"So, Mrs. Matthews, what can we do for yah?" asked Maya, knowing Topanga already had plans for them to help.

"Well let's see… Riley I need you to hang these steamers. Maya I need you to blow up these balloons. Can you have this done before I get back? I have to get Auggie's cake from the café," ordered Topanga handing over the streamers and balloons.

"Will do!" Riley assured.

Topanga left out the door and Riley and Maya got started on their tasks. While Maya was blowing up balloons one by one, she couldn't stop thinking about how she spilled orange juice all over herself earlier. _That was so embarrassing. Why did I do that? I couldn't have at least acted calm when he walked through the door?_ Maya usually wasn't one to get embarrassed. Heck, she does what she wants. If something goes wrong, oh well. It usually made for a good story, but not this time. Maya's thoughts got interrupted as she jumped from the sound of a popping balloon. She looked over and saw that it was Josh who had purposely popped it, almost as if he was trying to get her attention.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Well if I didn't feel lightheaded after blowing up every balloon, then I'd say I'm having loads of fun!" sarcasm coming from her voice followed by an eye roll. Not even after two minutes of starting, she had started to hate this task.

"Here, why don't I help you out?" He took a handful of balloons from the bag behind Maya and started to help her.

"You don't have to do that, yah know." They just looked at each other as Josh smiled and continued to blow up more balloons.

Minutes were passing through the air as Riley was hanging up streamers and Josh and Maya were blowing up balloons. Nothing too exciting happened besides a pop of a balloon every once in a while.

Topanga had entered right as they were finishing up. "Sorry, that took longer than expected." She walked over to the counter setting down Auggie's cake, before realizing what a job they had done. "Wow! It really looks wonderful in here. Thanks so much for your help." She was so pleased to know all three of them could hold up to their responsibilities.

Throughout the next two hours family and friends had showed up to celebrate Auggie. It was hard for everyone to believe that he was ten years old now! Chatter and smiles and laughs had filled the joyful air. Auggie had opened all of his presents with such great delight, everyone had sang happy birthday to him, and now the guests were resting while eating pieces of cake.

Maya had found herself sitting alone eating her cake at the bay window in the front room. She didn't mind it at all. She enjoyed observing all of the excited children and chatty parents that had come along. She loved watching Riley's family mess around with one another. The one thing that she happened not to see was Josh approaching her until she heard his voice.

"This seat taken?" He gestured pointing to the empty seat next to her.

"All yours, Boing." Josh sat next to her, and they were quiet for a few seconds, nibbling on their cake.

"Having fun?" Maya asked. She couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Well if it weren't for the screaming children, then I'd say I'm having loads of fun!" They both laughed remembering that they had a conversation just like this not too long ago. "You know, Maya, I was really happy to see you yesterday."

Maya was shocked to hear this, all she could do was smile before her brain registered it all. "Yeah. It was nice to see you, too. It's been, like what, a year?" Maya knew exactly how long it had been, but she didn't want it to seem like she tracks every day that they were apart.

"That it has. I was just over here helping Riley study, and you were off in the background drawing something, if I remember correctly," Josh thought back while taking another piece of his cake.

Maya remembered that exact moment.

" _Okay Riley," Josh had said. "You took three practice tests within the past two hours. If you score this high on the real test, you should be as good as gold."_

 _Maya was watching them study at the kitchen table while she was sitting on the couch drawing. When she would draw, she would sometimes be aware of what she was doing and other times she would not. This time, she clearly had no idea what she was drawing, because when she looked down to really analyze her work, she realized that she had been drawing Josh sitting at the table and across from him wasn't Riley, but her. She had absolutely no memory of doing this. She had become so shocked in herself that she slammed her sketchbook closed._

" _Riley," she shouted across the room. "I forgot that I have a government test that I have to study for tomorrow. I'll text you later on." Before Riley could even say goodbye, she had ran out the door._

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. I just remember that you were helping Riley do something." Maya tried to play it off cool. Even though she never got rid of that drawing, to this day she was always paranoid that someone would see it and somehow tell Josh.

Before Josh spoke again he looked at his watch. "Oh, shoot I have to get going here in a bit." Maya was disappointed to hear this. Even though she didn't talk to him as much as she hoped to today, she didn't want to see him go. "Hey, I was thinking maybe someday we could hangout. Catch a movie or stroll through Central Park. There's this new pizza buffet that just opened by school that we could check out."

"Seriously?" Maya had realized that she sounded a bit eager, so she tried to tone it down a little. "Yeah, yeah. That'd be really cool. Catch up a little."

"Awesome," Josh said with a smile growing on his face. "Here, let me see your phone." Maya had pulled out her phone from the jacket pocket and handed it to him. She wasn't exactly sure was he was doing, since he was holding it at an odd angle, making it impossible to see the screen. Though, she did have an idea to what he was doing. Josh had handed the phone back to her. "I put my number in. Text me when you get a minute, and we can figure something out."

"Cool." Maya smiled to him as he walked off. _Cool was all you could say? Really? Well it's too late to figure out something else to say, he already walked off to say bye to his family._ The only positive think she could think of after going over her lame reply was at least she finally had his number after all these years. She couldn't help but to smile to herself now.

* * *

 **Thank you so much everyone for reading my last chapter. I'm so happy that this story is finally happening. It's unbelievable to me to see all of the support I'm getting, and the need for more chapters from you all.**

 **Before I go ahead and move on to the next chapter, I wanted to touch on something that a few of you have been concerned about. I got many question like, does Maya still do art, why did she not choose art as her future career, did she lose her passion for art, and similar questions like that. To start off, yes Maya still does art and yes she still does have a passion for it. The reason I did not choose art for her career was because I thought that was the most obvious career to go for. Many people limit her options to just art. I wanted to go for something out of the box, but was still her. I try to pick careers that would fit people. Like Josh, for instance, I chose psychology because he was could as reading into people and is able to see past the obvious signs of things. For Maya I felt like a therapist was one of the things that fit her. She knows what it is like to go through tough times, so I figured since she is such a loving and caring person, she would want to help as many people get past the rough patches in their lives. Sorry that this is so long, but I just needed to explain it.**

 **I should be updating again by the latest Friday, but if I'm not able to I'm so sorry! If you enjoyed this chapter and where the story is going so far, please don't be afraid to follow, favorite, and leave a review; I love reading them!**

 **~A**


	3. Chapter 3

It was now Monday afternoon, and Maya was sitting next to all of her friends at lunch. For the past couple of days she couldn't stop thinking about how Josh gave her his number and wanted to hang out with her. She hadn't texted him yet, because she had absolutely no idea what to say. She would try to type something up, but then delete thinking that it was too casual or too flirty or too something that was just not right. There were even thoughts of hers believing that it was too late to text him now. He was probably waiting to hear from her within the next day, but now would he think that Maya wasn't interested. She really wanted to talk to him, but couldn't figure out the right thing to say.

"Uuuggghhh, guys," Maya groaned to her friends. "You guys have to help me figure out what to say to him."

"To who?" asked Smackle and Zay together. Apparently Maya hadn't told them yet.

"Josh. Who happens to be my uncle and the guy she likes," Riley answered them. "He gave her his number, and now she can't figure out what to say to him."

"Well," Zay started to say as he finished up the last piece of his cookie. "You could just be like, 'Yo, you're hot and you probably don't sleep on a cot, because you're better than a piece of snot'"

"Yes," Maya said rolling her eyes. "I should send him a poem comparing him to my love of mucus."

"I thought it was a pretty good idea." Zay lifted his nose up in the air and crossed his arms.

"Seriously guys. He gave me the number Saturday. Today's Monday. I can't do this on my own. Farkle? Lucas? You're guys. Aaaand you probably won't make me rap about boogers."

"All I can say is just act like you're talking to one of us." Lucas took a bite of his pear and proceeded. "Just be cool about it."

"You're the queen of being cool, Maya," Farkle added. "Just be yourself, and like Lucas said, act like you're talking to one of us."

"Okay, I can do this," Maya encouraged herself.

"There yah go, Peaches." Riley patted Maya on the back.

Maya took out her phone and twiddled with her thumbs for a second before she started to type. She began to imagine that she was sending a text to Lucas. Besides Riley, he was one of the easiest people to talk to. After she thought of Josh as one of her old friends, it all just came out smoothly.

"Alright." Maya looked up from her phone. "How does this sound? 'Hey Josh, sorry this took so long. So I was thinking maybe this weekend, if you're free, we could figure out something to do.' Huh?" Maya asked those who were staring at her.

"I think that is genius," Smackle spoke up. "Cool, and collected."

"Press send, Maya. Do it! Do it! Do it!" Riley was so excited for Maya that she was jumping in her seat.

Maya pressed send. For some reason now she was incredibly nervous. _What if he says no? I don't think that he would, he was the one who came up with the idea in the first place._ Maya's phone vibrated on the table. All anybody could do was stare at it, too nervous for their friend. She picked up her phone and read it as a smile grew on her face.

"What does it say?" asked Farkle.

Maya began to read it out loud. "'I was wondering what was taking you so long. Was starting to think that Riley kidnapped your phone. This weekend sounds great! How about I pick you up at five Saturday? We can go to this Halloween exhibit that just opened up on campus and then I can take you to that new pizza buffet that I was talking about the other day.'" Maya looked up at them again. "Should I say yes? Well of course I'm saying yes!"

She began to type back. **That sounds great! I'll see you then.** Maya's focus was to keep it short and sweet, and she felt like she had accomplished both of those things in that last text.

As the bell ending lunch rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed to their next class. For the remainder of the school day Maya couldn't stop thinking about the amazing day that she was about to have with Josh.

…

 **Thank you once again for everyone who enjoyed the last chapter. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I wanted to include all of her friends, and it seemed like this was the right moment to. All of them at school, eating lunch, just free to talk about whatever. There's one more chapter until Maya gets to hang out with Josh. Stay tuned!**

 **I should be updating again by the latest Friday, but if I'm not able to I'm so sorry! If you enjoyed this chapter and where the story is going so far, please don't be afraid to follow, favorite, and leave a review; I love reading them!**

 **~A**


End file.
